


皮肉骨囊

by honeysuckleSun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysuckleSun/pseuds/honeysuckleSun





	皮肉骨囊

房间角落里的男孩缓缓提上运动裤，不急不慢的在腰上系了个标准的蝴蝶结。他腹部的轮廓很清晰，却不单单是皮包骨头，也有些许肌肉，跟排骨一样，拿来煲汤味道应该不错。像是等他们都看够了似的，他过了会儿才慢吞吞地把卫衣套上，深棕色头发因为静电翘起了几缕，眼里温存着刚从黑暗里脱出的朦胧，迷茫得环视四周。真是个尤物，怕是比排骨汤还要可口。

一进门，罗渽民的视线一不小心与他对上，浑身立即触电般酥麻。

不能再看下去了，不然活春宫就要当场上演了。

“他是谁？”

他转头问坐在一旁的李帝努，装作不经意。

“黄仁俊，我的模特。”

像是看透了罗渽民心中的小心思，李帝努故意把那人的名字说得很慢，每一个音节的发音都特别清晰。

“他...很不错。”

罗渽民悄悄吞了下口水。

“不好的人，能当我李帝努的模特吗？”

他看进罗渽民的眼里，眯起眼轻轻笑了下，意味深长，这可一点也不善良。

罗渽民避过他的目光，随手拿起桌子上的一本漫画，映入眼帘的依旧是各种不堪入目的画面跟凌乱的打码。虽说大部分春光已外露，但隐秘的小部分却更能令人特别注意，在网上求高清无码的人可是大有人在，而李帝努的态度则是统统不理睬。

好奇吗？猎奇吗?拿来找刺激看吗，还是看怪物？这是一些人真真正正的生活啊。

哦，垃圾桶里还有一团一团的卫生纸，看来是今天刚用的。

罗渽民明白了些许，拍着李帝努的肩膀坏笑——

“你创作也挺不容易的，注意身体。”

“放心吧，我可好着呢。”

把手伸到后面掐了下罗渽民的窄腰，意味明确——足够来对付你了。

说起来的确好久没让这人见识到了。

“在你的新撩家面前与别的男人调笑，这好吗？”

罗渽民突然想起了这房间里第三人的存在，尽力把音量控制到只有他们两人能听到。

“他是自己来的，所以他并不属于我。”

言外之意挺明确，我没有招他来，所以我也不属于他。

“要不要出去喝两杯？”

李帝努放下邀约，他也是蛮久没见到罗渽民了，这人刚结束了长时间的创作，眼圈还有点发乌，凑近还能闻到点咖啡的苦味，比以往加了点颓废美的味道。

“走吧。”

他们俩披上外套，出门，回身关门，看到黄仁俊笑着给他们挥手告别，这家伙到底是怎么想的。

 

他俩走的不远，就楼下酒吧，吧台旁落座，点了长岛冰茶跟粉色莫吉托。

“不就是你那个前男友喜欢粉色嘛，你真就跟他杠上了，什么时候艹起深情人设了？我怎么不知道。”

李帝努把罗渽民的粉红“少女心”放到他身前，顺便恶趣味得在他的吸管上卷了个心。

“只是想喝，不用你过度解读。”

提起那人的话题总是让罗渽民烦躁，他嫌弃得把吸管从杯子里丢出，一口气灌了自己半杯，只有大量的气泡压迫喉咙的感觉，才能让他感到十分舒畅。

就算是同性，分手模式也像天下情侣一样，说放不下总是假，挽留的人输得衣衫破烂。最近几日，在他写东西的WPS里，在他写完的文字里，到处都有那人的影子在乱晃。那个老阳光老阳光的少年，有着健康的小麦色皮肤，结实的腱子肉，一笑起来把罗渽民的命都拿走了，曾经，只是曾经是他的啊。

“别谈我了，说说你，那个模特是怎么来的。”

他自知酒量极差，一点点酒精就承受不了。而李帝努根本不是什么好货色，他才不要对着这人露出什么脆弱，至少，在清醒的时候不要。

“也就几天前，去一个同学的画室，遇到了。那时候的他穿着90年代的古着，摆着现代的pose。不搭，我一眼就觉得不搭。”

李帝努抿了一口酒，继续说。

“让他穿衣服就挺浪费的，我第一眼看见他，就只想扒光了他的衣服，在他的裸体上画只大鹅。”

“老流氓”，罗渽民评价，顺便把手中的粉红莫吉托喝到只剩杯底。

“你第一天认识我吗”，李帝努把他身前近乎满杯的长岛冰茶换到了罗渽民面前。

“他也不是啥省油的灯，那天晚上，他来敲我家的门，穿着厚厚的羽绒服，把自己裹得像只虫子。”

李帝努舔舔嘴唇，继续回忆。

“我一让他进门，就发现他化蝶了，呵呵”，他干笑道，这是他所习惯的、十分无趣的冷幽默，罗渽民一般选择让它自生自灭，不去理会，“那家伙浑身上下只剩一件白衬衫，里面更是啥都没有，你说，我哪受得了这个？”

罗渽民继续听着，依旧大口喝酒，不知道有没有察觉到口感的异样。也许对于不会喝酒的人，天下酒都一个味道——容易喝醉的味道。

“然后？”

其实之后的剧情罗渽民已经猜了个八九不离十，甚至还能马上把细节描写马上敲出来发表个肉文小短篇。

“然后我们就做了，接下来我要对你做的事情。”

 

李帝努把半醉半醒的罗渽民扶向隔间，从监控的角度看去，罗渽民的脚步是顺从的，不算强奸。

 

其实连李帝努本人都很好奇，为什么每次跟罗渽民谈事情总会谈到床上。

可两人精力充沛不需要太多的睡眠，身体又饥渴，气氛对了就总想来一发也是件正常的事情。

他描绘、临摹、体验着罗渽民的身体线条——舔舐着罗渽民的锁骨，套弄着他的小东西，倾听着身下人隐忍的嗯嗯啊啊。

真鸡儿爽。

先用手指扩充，一根、两根、慢慢伸进去，这是在为他手下的人物草稿画龙点睛。罗渽民一开始因不适而微微皱眉，过了一会就随着李帝努指奸的频率挺动腰肢，当他感受到李帝努的巨物即将进入时，十分配合得将自己向前送，并在完全把它吃下后发出满意的闷哼。

只有当他插进去，画作才会最终完成。

有些人天生就适合做爱，天生就能让人情迷意乱。

李帝努眼圈被情欲熏得发红，想赶紧把这人”睡服“，让他俯首称臣，便猛得一下就插到最深处，卖力操弄着罗渽民的小穴，听到他低沉的嗓子里挤出丁点细碎的呻吟。待罗渽民被完全操开后把他送到身上顶弄，看他腰用力支撑着，在上面颠簸，样子像是在驯服一匹桀骜的野马。

“黄仁俊腰上没你有劲儿，软得像泥，一捅全是水。”

李帝努说着，好像是要验证什么似的，把住罗渽民的腰向下按去，罗渽民的G点被精确撞击，意识猛得脱离，疼痛，却又爽到不行。

“给你点新灵感。”

李帝努停止了高频运动，把罗渽民往他胸膛上拉，想要尝尝他的嘴唇。身下那玩意没取出，两人仍是负距离交合状态，那玩意没有任何疲软的征兆，依旧在罗渽民体内摩擦，像是羽毛轻抚，又像小猫挠痒痒，是一种不一样的情色体验，罗渽民一没忍住，释放到了李帝努的小腹上。

“那我还真是，谢谢你了。”

罗渽民被操到腰软，说话也绵软无力。

“你说，咱俩为啥要干这个。”

李帝努看到罗渽民眼中的水气，和他被咬红的嘴唇，艹，还是好像要。

“你办事，，，办爽了，就，开始思考人生？”

罗渽民说话上气不接下气，却尽力搭着话茬。要知道，李帝努是他的人设之一，除了动作描写，他也需要收集点语言来润滑。

“我的意思是，我们写着画着的，那些会被抓起来的玩意儿。”

“不为啥，喜欢。”

并不是为了博眼球，只是为了发出自己的声音，而已。

“不是为了钱？”

明知故问。

“钱？那还不如去当money boy，被人伺候得舒服还不用整天在监狱边上蹦迪。”

“嗯？你是觉得我伺候的不够舒服？”

李帝努成功得抓住了错误的信息点。他把罗渽民掉了个方向，往他的屁股上拍了个响，中场休息就此结束了。

“别装，我知道你还有力气。快点，撑住，往前爬。”

 

现在他们所描写的、描绘的无一不是新鲜的、年轻的肉体，贪恋的、痴迷的是对方的皮肉骨囊。等到七老八十岁，看到对方身上的褶子和再也硬不起来的金针不知会不会觉得恶心到爆。

 

罗渽民明白为什么自己的形象会在几周或者几个月后会被丑化或者美化一千一万倍出现在李帝努的漫画里，但他却还是不明白为什么黄仁俊在几天后会出现在他的家。

生活就像在山地开车，一波比一波刺激。

“你来干啥？”

罗渽民的手上夹着一只未燃的烟，他习惯没灵感了就吸一口，现在整支烟在他的指尖垂头丧气，烟嘴已经变得湿漉漉软趴趴。

有点色情，像是吸吮过的那玩意，想多了，这part没有任何情色暗示。有些人喜欢带着有点什么颜色的眼镜，看啥都不爽，看啥都色情，看啥都能莫名高潮。

其实他本身并没有吸烟的癖好，他只是觉得需要，就拿在手上了。

今晚的剧情推进写得很顺利，就是一写到两位主角做爱时，就不由得想到那人的脸，那人的的肌肉，那人的小兄弟，那人有多坏，那人在他的身体上做的怪，等等。这可怎么办，真是完蛋。

 

“我来为你提供灵感。”

——黄仁俊关于来意的答话。

其实灵感的话，他罗渽民经历的多，自然是不缺，但今夜无风无雨，的确是会寂寞，不进行点什么，总觉得亏。

黄仁俊把罗渽民的无反应当作默许，把腿往他身上一跨，腰扭了几下，仅仅是两把性器摩擦已经让黄仁俊开始哼哼唧唧的。

真特么骚，罗渽民想。

罗渽民把黄仁俊的升到最顶的卫衣拉链拉下，里面啥都没穿，送上门来的排骨，他为什么不啃？用烟嘴在那人干瘦的上半身上画着标点符号，在乳头附近轻轻摩挲。等把那支可怜的烟彻底玩烂了之后，他慢条斯理得对黄仁俊的乳头又舔又拧又撕又咬。

不一会儿，罗渽民隔着布料感受到了身上人裤裆处的潮意。黄仁俊这么快湿了，罗渽民把手伸进去一沾，黏黏的、糯糯的，啧啧，真佩服这人的天然润滑。

“你怕不是从窑子里出来的，小兄弟。”

黄仁俊凑近去把罗渽民的手指舔舐干净。

“不，我是学生，正经学生。”

黄仁俊笑了下，露出虎牙，显得十分狡黠。他继续在罗渽民的上面蹭了几下，小罗渽民居然还没立起来，让他有点吃惊，到底是他罗渽民定力强，还是——

“你怕不是不举吧，兄弟。”

黄仁俊挑衅般眯着眼看着罗渽民。

“你以为谁都跟李帝努一样。”

那个种马，整天无论时间地点随时随地都能发情。而罗渽民对性向来冷淡，除了为了积累经验，失守只是很难得的事情。

“我以为你的小说都是以自己为原型的。”

黄仁俊拆开罗渽民的裤腰带，将小罗渽民暴露在空气中，俯下身去，含住他的那玩意儿又舔又吸，过了会终于把这小兄弟给唤醒了。

“你真是正经学生。”

罗渽民揶揄道。

"现在不是了，真可惜。"

 

他嘴角垂拉着罗渽民的子子孙孙，向罗渽民扯了下嘴角，眼神贼拉勾魂。

“干了一些想干的事情，然后就被开除了。”

“那你就这样过活？”

给三流漫画家当模特？或是大半夜给低俗写手“送温暖”？

罗渽民嘴上有些许惋惜之思，行为上却一点也不怜惜这位“正经学生”，他把黄仁俊提起来，将自己的那玩意一点一点送进那人身体里去。

“你说我，还能干啥，，，哈，真没想到，你还，，，挺大的。”

他之前一天到晚只知道死学习，没想到会因为喜欢自己所喜欢落得这样的下场。想要发出点什么声音，想要表达什么态度，无奈画画不行，文笔不好，被压抑得像个哑巴，多亏他的皮相能帮上大忙，让他有“呻吟”可以发出声，用淫靡湿漉漉得抗议。

所以说现在他是干啥的，骚货行为表演艺术家？哈哈，这样说他自己会不会不太好。

其实黄仁俊的确是想抽个机会跟罗渽民好好聊聊，但显然，现在不是个好机会。现在的他，仰躺在罗渽民的写字台上，一叠手稿还被他枕在头下，不知道里面有没有他们现在的体位。

罗渽民的攻势一波比一波猛烈，黄仁俊无心思考，张口就是骚话——

“哥哥，哥哥，操翻我，快点。”  
“玩烂我，不要怜惜我。”  
“再进去点，你的龟头好翘，啊~”  
“要被贯穿了。”  
“快到了快到了，啊，哥哥真棒。”

不光是李帝努，罗渽民也受不了。

不知是在黄仁俊的第几个高潮，罗渽民的脑内的关于那人的场面已经被身下这个偷心贼洗劫一空，那个仅仅因为收到了他的一份礼物就将他拒于千里之外的人——“说好了只是玩玩，别动真感情”，已经没什么理由被他挂念。  
身下的黄仁俊眼角含泪，明明已经软成一滩泥，根本吃不消这样的刺激，却一直贪心得喊着“哥哥我要”，让他觉得真他妈爽，还是这样比较有意思。

 

哪怕被打压到了地底，被迫转一万个网站的链接，打厚厚的各种各样的码，也要做爱呀，不仅要想别人做爱，还要写别人做爱、画别人做爱，最后自己也要做爱。

他们有着发声的权利。

要袒露胸膛，向陌生人，表达自己的取向；向想要做爱的人，表达自己的意向。

他们做的事情是真真切切是没有错，只是一些虚伪的条条框框太多。

 

“被一个不举操哭，是不是很爽。”

黄仁俊的泪腺跟他的小穴一样，液体分泌机能十分发达，罗渽民看着有趣，还想再玩玩他。

“要不要试试后入式。”

黄仁俊眼前模糊，不知听没听清罗渽民的话语，只顾着顺从得点头。

真是好孩子，我的灵感之源，值得更多的奖赏，罗渽民想着，更加卖力。

 

他们被一种与自己相同的性别吸引，happy ending稀少，bad ending满大街跑,在酒吧喝个烂醉被人捡尸回家就算开启一段新的恋情，哪有什么值得赞颂的神仙恋情。不如开启爽文模式，反正还年轻，就当一匹野马，在啤酒花里吃饭、睡觉、做爱、奔跑。

就算是老了，爱也做不动了，应该也会继续战斗，向自以为正常的眼光抗争，永不低头。

 

END


End file.
